Chosen
by Patricia Sage
Summary: There's a legend about seven Chosen Ones, all being born within the same generation, only once in a cycle of every 1500 years. Together, they create the ultimate weapon. Klaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chosen **

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for stopping in to read this! I'm very excited to get it out to everybody because I think it's the most mature work that I've done...and I don't mean that, like, sexually. :P I worked really hard on the wording and the plot and everything. So please make sure that you review, because I would greatly appreciate feedback! One thing you should know (if you read this far into this AN) is that this world I created isn't modern, it's kind of more village than technological city, if you get what I mean. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Just this world/plot (which was inspired by many different things that you might pick up on or might not) and some of these characters.**

The binding ropes hurt Blaine's wrists like they were made of sandpaper. He could feel them digging into his parchment skin and he smelled the coppery scent of his own blood as he felt small rivulets trickle down his fingers. His shoulders ached from the force of his arms being bound behind his back and his legs felt like they were about to give out.

However, no matter the amount of discomfort Blaine was in, he wasn't going to panic. He had told himself that mantra the moment his house had been invaded and he had been forcefully taken. Trying to stop his mind from getting lost in those brutal memories-his mother's screams, the sound of Cooper hitting the wooden floorboards, his father's angry protests-Blaine clenched his teeth and tried to keep his mind on the task at hand.

He was being led through a suffocating stone maze. Above him were many impenatrable feet of grey rock, to his sides were flaking walls that closed in on the narrow hall they walked, and below him was an unrelenting path of stone that he had been walking on in a constant state of supressed fear.

From the moment the four men had forced him down in the tunnels, Blaine had been occupying his brain by memorizing the path they were taking. His arms were bound behind him, but that was his only restriction, and they didn't impair his sight. The 17-year-old planned to take advantage of that.

He was trying to take in as many details as possible so that he would have enough information if the opportunity for escape ever came. _Left, left, right, left..._ Blaine had always been proud of his brain power and its information intake, but they seemed to be walking on endlessly and the sequence was getting to be too much for him to remember. _Right, left, left, right..._ It didn't help that every single door and tunnel looked exactly the same. Blaine had no landmarks to go by.

Thankfully, his entire attention could be focused on the path they traveled. The men escorting him hadn't given him any trouble since they had bound him and taken him underground with them. Blaine didn't know if he would be able to concentrate if they distracted him, but the extent of their interruptions was an occasional shove forward if Blaine stumbled or treaded slower than intended.

_Left, right, left, left..._ Blaine was losing track. They were forcing him along too quickly; he didn't have enough time to review the past turns before they came to a new one. He began to wonder if maybe they were walking him around just to disorientate him. The cut on his forehead was bleeding faster now, trickling down Blaine's temple, but thankfully not impairing his vision. He was getting dizzy, though, and his resolve was wavering.

The man on his left suddenly grabbed a fistfull of the teenager's curly hair, forcing him to stop in his tracks with a gasp of pain and surprise. The other three burly guards stopped in unison as well in front of a door like the endless ones passed before. They were almost robotic in their movements, and the fact that they were wearing the same protective leather made them almost seem like the same person. "What-" Blaine started to ask, but was backhanded by the man on his right before he could get the sentence out. The boy bit his lip and struggled to hone the sharpness of his thoughts.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to." The man's voice was deep and gravely and reminded Blaine of large gears grating against each-other in a machine. He nodded, using this moment of stillness to run over the different turns they had taken, from the beginning. He couldn't hold on to them, though! There were too many in his mind and he was having trouble finding the order he had placed before.

He didn't know how to get out.

With this realization that his only possible advantage had disintigrated behind his eyelids, Blaine felt a smothering sense of hopelessness that he attempted to push back, but still it lingered around the edges of his mind.

The man in front of him seemed to be talking to the door. Craning his neck in a subtle way, Blaine managed to see around the man's close-shaven head to discover that he was speaking through a small opening at eye-level. He tried to catch what was being said. "...the Third...yes...little resistance..." The snippets that Blaine could hear his escort saying were making no sense to the befuddled boy.

After the confusing conversation was evidently resolved, Blaine heard the opening slide shut with a snap, and the door swung out to reveal a fifth man. He waved a hand stiffly to the four surrounding Blaine and they walked away without a word, leaving the teenager alone in front of the new threat.

The large man in the doorway was wearing the same leather getup as the other men that Blaine had encountered, except he was wearing a helmet of some sort and dark gloves on his hands. The exhausted boy assumed that he was of another ranking than the four who had brought him there.

One of the gloved hands reached out and grabbed Blaine forcefully by one of his bound arms, before he could even think of running. The teenager stumbled as he was yanked forward and turned around so that his back was to the threatening man. Without thinking, Blaine struggled against the grip of steel, but the man did nothing except pull down the collar of Blaine's tattered shirt so that his bare right shoulder was visible. Finishing the inspection of some kind, he released Blaine, who was shoved through the open door.

Looking up through curly hair falling in his face, the teenager watched as the gloved man closed and locked the door he had just entered. He was now trapped. The man turned to him and grabbed him by the arm again, forcing him to the center of the room. Blaine looked around him, taking in his new surroundings with a calmness of somebody using adrenaline to get through tasks without exploding emotionally.

The room was built from the same stone as the halls were, except the floors were made of wood panelling that made a hollow sound whenever the man walked with his heavy boots. It made Blaine wonder if there was maybe a place beneath the floor, although he couldn't imagine the use. There wasn't much occupying the space in this room, except for what stood directly in front of Blaine and the man. A strange wooden table with thick, solid legs was placed in front of a chair that looked to have restraints built into it. There was a burning fireplace in the wall to the right of them.

The gloved hands grasped his arm once again and Blaine found himself thrust forward and down into the chair. A knife was grabbed off of the table and then the burning in Blaine's wrist disapeared as the ropes were cut with a single stroke. With practiced ease and fluidity, the man swiftly took the leather restraints that were nailed into the wood and he had Blaine tied down before the teenager could even think of struggling.

Now, to replace the pain of the ropes, Blaine had the biting of leather in his forearms and a disconcerting immobility. He watched with horrified hazel eyes as the man grabbed a piece of metal and thrust it into the fireplace beside them. Blaine thought he knew what the metal piece was, and this caused him to break the previously enforced _'don't speak unless you are spoken to'_ rule.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, noticing the hoarse tone to his own voice that was placed there by barely-restrained panic.

The man turned away from the fire to look at him. "Don't pretend like you don't know." He said in a voice that sounded like glass being crunched under a heavy tire. He turned back to the fire and lifted up his instrument to examine it.

Blaine swallowed a sob or a scream, he wasn't sure which, but it felt the same. He had been right. The metal instrument that the man had warming in the fire was a brand of some sort. Hoping against hope that it wasn't for him, Blaine continued talking. He wasn't sure what the use of stalling was in a grim situation like this, but he had to try something. "No, I don't. I don't know anything about why I'm here!" He tried to keep the hysterical tone out of his voice, but failed a little when the man, seemingly satisfied with the heat of the brand, moved towards him.

Blaine stared at the red-hot metal held in the man's gloved hand and swallowed hard, testing the strength of the bonds that gripped him to the chair. His arms, bound with his palms up, wouldn't move an inch. The man clearly had no intention of continuing to talk with the frantic teenager, and soon he was standing silently on the left-hand side of the chair. He brought the brand closer to Blaine's upturned left arm.

Watching it get closer to his vulnerable inner wrist, Blaine lost all of his control and started to cry, nearly spraining his arm as he struggled frantically against the restraints. "Please! Please, don't do this!" He wasn't sure what he was even saying, but even that dissapeared as the scalding metal met with the skin of his arm and the room was filled with his screams of pain.

After some time, the brand was lifted, but the pain didn't dissapear with it. Desperately trying to smother his sobs, Blaine looked down at his left arm. Drawn in an angry red was a symbol about five centimeters in diameter. It was made of two circles, a smaller one inside the larger one, and a jagged lightning bolt in the center.

He didn't know what it stood for. He didn't know why he was branded. He didn't know the reason for men to raid his village and invade his home, hurting his family and capturing him. He didn't know why he was here or what they wanted him for.

Blaine had no answers, only a feeling of shattering panic and fear of the unknown.

**Author's Second Note: I know my cover art's lame. It was made on Paint. :P. Anyways, please tell me what you thought! I hope you like it and want to read more! Because I have a couple more chapters written and I'll get them out when I feel the need to. :P xoxo**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chosen **

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts (follows?)! I hope that this chapter doesn't dissapoint! :) You guys are awesome! Please remember to review! I love to hear what you think!**

Blaine barely comprehended being escorted once again down the gloomy halls of his prison. Before he knew it, another door was being opened (this one had bars across a small window set in the wood) and he was thrown in the room like a sack of potatoes.

Curled up on the ground where he had landed, the teenager found himself shaking uncontrollably. His shuddering breaths seemed to echo in the place around him, but he couldn't bring himself to examine his surroundings, yet. He was having severe trouble coming to terms with his situation.

His forehead pressed to the cold stone of the floor, Blaine clenched his fists, scraping his nails along the ground as he did so. In a burst of adrenaline, he flung himself on the door and grasped the bars like he wanted to strangle them. Then, he let out a feral, animalistic scream of pure frustration that seemed to continue for hours. He once again heard the echo, but barely comprehended anything past the burning in his throat and lungs and the pain in his hands, newly-branded arm, and head.

Finally, when he was physically and emotionally spent from his venting, Blaine slid down the wood door and crumpled to the ground once again. This time, no tears came. He simply sat there, listening to his own breaths and trying not to succumb to despair.

Then, behind the ringing in his ears, he heard a sound and snapped his head up to finally look around him. The cause of the echo was the fact that this room was less like a room and more like a cave of some sort. It was made of stone, like the rest, but there was moss growing in the corners with pillars and arches springing from the rock of the floor. There was no source of light exept for a small window near the roof, but it barely gave off any illumination except for a pale glow of moonlight. As a result, there were many shadows hiding the unknown areas of this new place, a darkness even Blaine's adjusted eyes couldn't pierce.

The source of the noise presented itself to the boy as he heard it again. A light footfall. Blaine scrambled to his feet, expecting a new threat, when the other person came into the feeble light. He couldn't have expected the person he saw.

The newcomer looked to be about Blaine's age, with straight brown hair that fell into stunning blue eyes that seemed to capture Blaine in their gaze. He was tall and lithe, and carried himself with an amount of grace that overshadowed the tattered clothes he wore. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Blaine couldn't stop staring at him, and the stranger stared right back.

After an amount of time, the other boy looked away from his hazel eyes and looked instead at his arm, where the pain had dulled to a fiery irritation in Blaine's mind. The stranger, seeming to come to some sort of conclusion, slowly reached out a pale hand and beckoned to him.

"Come here." His voice was like windchimes on a summer day. Blaine's feet seemed to move of their own accord and he followed the taller boy further into the damp room. He was lead to a far wall and once again, the stranger gestured for him to come closer. Blaine watched as the ivory-skinned boy knelt in front of the wall and only then did he see what the stranger was getting at.

Coming from a crack in the wall was a small rivulet of water. It pooled shallowly at the place where the wall and floor met. Blaine walked forward and knelt as well so that he was right beside the other boy. "Give me your arm." He said to a the hesitant boy, and Blaine presented his left arm.

He finally found his voice when the stranger touched his arm with cold but gentle hands and brought it to the water trickling down the wall. "What's your name?" He asked, flinching a little when his arm was pressed to the stone, but his discomfort quickly dissapeared as the cool liquid passed over his burn, which had almost begun to blister. The pain ebbed away like the tide going out from the shore, and Blaine found himself almost able to think clearly again.

The other boy released his arm with a small smile and Blaine retracted it to his chest. "I'm Kurt." He said softly. They were stil kneeling next to each other on the stone floor.

Kurt ripped off a piece of his shirt and wet it, gently touching it to the cut on the shorter boy's forehead. "Kurt." Blaine repeated softly, rewarding him with a smile of his own. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt set the wet fabric down and extended his right hand to the shorter boy. Blaine shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Blaine." Glancing down as Kurt brought his hand out of his grasp, Blaine noticed that the other boy had a brand exactly alike to his on his own left arm.

Blaine licked his lips nervously. "Do you know what this means?" He asked his new companion, pointing at his brand and then at the similar one on Kurt.

Kurt sighed and got up, going to lean against a pillar. Blaine followed him obediantly, sitting next to him automatically. The taller boy looked almost startled at how close they were now seated, but didn't comment. Instead, he proceeded with his explination, staring down at the floor. "I don't know very much. If you're looking for solid answers, then you came to the wrong person." He started off. "But, I do have a whole lot of assumptions that are as good as anything, I guess." Blaine nodded and gently bumped his shoulder, conveying for him to continue.

He looked up into Blaine's trusting, hazel eyes and smiled grimly. "This symbol," He said, tracing the pattern on his own left arm, "Is their emblem or something. It's on all the weapons and their armour and other things. I don't know what it stands for or anything, but it must mean bad news." He laughed a little bitterly.

"How long have you been here?" Blaine found himself asking, even though he wasn't sure that Kurt was done with his explination.

The other boy was once again speaking to the stone beneath their feet. "About a month." He said shortly.

Blaine bit his lip. "And are there any others here with us, or...?"

"Yes. One other." Kurt nodded. "His name is Bruce. You'd think that having someone else around would be a good thing; you know, companionship and all. But, no, Bruce had a problem with me the moment I was thrown in here, which is ridiculous. I mean, you'd think that, in our situation, he would be a little less..." A long-suffering sigh. "But, I guess ignorance festers itself everywhere." He looked up into Blaine's concerned eyes. "He basically shuns me because..." a slight hesitation, "I'm gay."

Blaine's triangular eyebrows raised a little. "Oh," He said carefully, and didn't miss Kurt's slight worry in his eyes. "Well, then I guess he'll have the same problem with me."

"You're..." he ventured, and the curly-haired boy nodded.

Kurt relaxed and smiled a little. "Oh, I see." He said lightly. "Too bad we're going to be stuck with Bruce, though. With him being the First, we're kind of forced together."

"The First?"

Kurt glanced at him, nodding. "Yeah, Bruce is the first, I'm the Second, and you're the Third." He grimaced. "They're trying to get us all in one place."

Blaine was confused. He grasped Kurt's arm lightly, just above the healed branding. "What are you talking about? I heard one of the guards mention something about a Third when they were taking me in here, but I don't know what that means."

The pale boy looked at him with a soft understanding that made Blaine feel safe, even in this toxic environment of cold panic that he had been tossed into. "Did your parents ever tell you about the old legends?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine shook his head and felt his curls bounce around his ears. Kurt absently tucked one strand of Blaine's ebony hair behind his ear and the shorter boy felt his heart stutter.

"Well, there's a story about seven Chosen Ones, all being born within the same generation, only once in a cycle of every 1500 years. By themselves, they are just normal people, but if someone manages to gather them all and take them to some crazy-ass temple-"

Blaine interrupted him with a startled laugh, before he could stop himself. "For some reason, I don't think the legend was told with those kind of words." Kurt gave him a look and he nodded in resignation, "Yes, sorry, I was paying attention. What happens when they're in the temple?"

Kurt rolled his bright eyes and continued, "Like I was saying, if they all are taken to this temple, this...super-being is created using all of their essence or something. Like, this being is unstoppable, invincible, and the ultimate weapon of all time." Blaine looked a little astounded. "Yeah. And that's what they want us for. We're part of the Chosen." Kurt traced the symbol absent-mindedly.

Blaine's brow furrowed as he tried to sort it out in his usually-organized categories of his mind. "So, we're the Second and Third of these seven people. How do they even know for sure that we are? How did they find us?"

Kurt looked at him steadily and then reached a pale hand up to the torn collar of his shirt, pulling it down to show Blaine the back of his right shoulder. Starkly contrasting to Kurt's pale skin was some sort of blue tattoo. As Blaine stared at it, the pattern seemed to shimmer and move so that he couldn't pick out any details. One moment, it would look circular and then next he could see corners and ridges to it; it looked to have interlacing lines on the inside, but it seemed to morph in front of Blaine's eyes to an entirely different shape. It was making his head hurt.

"What is that?" He whispered, tearing his eyes away as Kurt turned to face him again.

He looked at him with an unwavering bright-eyed gaze. "It's my Mark. You have one, too. All of the Chosen do."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I don't." He said, confused, but looked over his right shoulder in a moment of doubt. He gasped and stared at the wavering blue pattern on his skin that hadn't been there before. Then, he remembered the gloved man looking at his right shoulder before branding him. "How come I couldn't see it before?" He asked, turning to look at his companion once again.

"It presents itself around things that share its aura...or its power. In this situation, that would be me." Blaine found himself lost in Kurt's steady blue-eyed gaze as he calmy explained things.

"What would be you?" He asked.

Kurt reached his left arm over his own right shoulder to touch his Mark and then ghosted his fingers over Blaine's shoulder. "All the Chosen share the same type of energy." He said gently, slowly returning his hand to his lap. "Your Mark presented itself because of your proximity to me."

Blaine's brow furrowed as something occured to his organizing thoughts. "Then, how did that guy see it before he..." Not knowing how to say the rest with dignity, Blaine finished his thought by gesturing to the burn on his left arm.

Kurt understood. "The branding room is right next to this one." He said, pointing to a wall adjacent to the one with the small waterfall.

"Oh, so the energy casts a pretty wide feild, then."

"Yes. Although, I'm not sure of the extent of its reach." Kurt nodded a little and stood up, lightly dusting off his thin pants before extending a pale hand to Blaine. He then changed the subject smoothly and with concern as Blaine took the proffered hand and stumbled to his feet. "You should probably get some sleep, Blaine. The first night isn't the most enjoyable."

Blaine looked around and bit his lip. "Where do you sleep?" He asked, not liking the prospect of laying down on the cold, damp, stone floor.

He looked up to find Kurt studying him with a steady and calculating gaze. After a few minutes, he seemed to come to a conclusion. He reached out and gently took Blaine's hand in his, leading him behind some more pillars to a shadowed part of the room. Near the wall was a small mound that looked like a body at first glance before he realized with relief that it was just a couple of blankets.

Kurt knelt down beside them and gently smoothed them out with one stretched out fully on the ground and the other folded on top. He lay down on the first blanket before looking up and seeing the shorter boy still standing awkwardly. He beckoned a little with his hand. "Come here," He said, the first words he had ever spoken to Blaine repeating themselves.

Blaine, still a little hesitant, knelt down on the thin blanket. "Oh, come on!" Kurt said impatiently, grabbing his arm, and pulling him down beside him on the ground. The curly-haired boy noticed that the Kurt payed careful attention to the places where Blaine was hurting, and didn't cause him any more pain than necissary in the gesture of pulling him down.

When they were laying side-by-side, Kurt unfolded the second blanket and carefully placed it over them both. "It's called survival. We're sharing body heat." The taller boy said calmly before turning so that his back was to Blaine.

Wanting to break the tension, Blaine released a question that had been burning his tounge for a bit. "Kurt, if they need us, why do they treat us so badly?"

The other boy turned back over so that they were facing each other once again, almost nose-to-nose due to the size of the blanket they were sharing. When he spoke, Blaine could feel his breath tickle his face. "The same reason they gave us these." Kurt whispered, gently touching Blaine's left arm, where the brand stood out dangerously. "To break our spirit...to convince us that we belong to them and that we have no other option."

"Oh," Blaine whispered back, biting his lip a little, then he heaved out a little sigh. "Okay. Goodnight, Kurt. Thanks for everything."

Kurt rewarded him with a little smile and touched the side of Blaine's face with cool, pale fingers. "Goodnight, Blaine." He said, then turned away once more.

Blaine didn't sleep for a very long time. He stared at the ceiling and listened to the steady breathing of the boy beside him, and got lost in his own thoughts until his body's needs pushed them down and he fell into a restless slumber.

**Author's Second Note: Great job! You made it to the end of chapter 2! Please review! Your reviews keep me writing and updating. I know that this was a quick update, because I thought you guys needed a little more plot, but you must know that I am a TERRIBLE updater. I have about 5 chapters written as of now, and I'm trying to write as quickly as possible for you guys, but I'm known for very slow updates. Please bear with me and I'll try to make my chapters worth it. :) Review! xoxo**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chosen **

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Hey there! :) Good to see you! Hope that life has been treating you well. So, here is chapter 3 of Chosen. I hope that you guys are still interested.**

Blaine woke up in a cold room with a warm body pressed up against his right side. For a moment, he allowed himself to float in the limbo between conscious thought and dreams, but his mind wouldn't let him rest any longer. His mind was thinking about everything that had happened the day before and it wanted to _get up now_.

Groaning a little, Blaine forced his eyes open and stared at the stone ceiling that was slightly illuminated by a small amount of sunlight. He frowned a little and then everything came rushing back to him like heat to a desert morning. Being captured, branded, and tossed in here like last week's trash. Meeting Kurt. _Kurt._

Moving his head slowly, Blaine looked down at the boy beside him. Kurt was not in the same position as they had been when they had first gone to sleep, facing the other direction. The pale boy was now curled up into Blaine's side like a kitten; his long arms were wrapped around his own torso, but his head was resting on Blaine's ribcage. Blaine could feel the warmth radiating from him like a coal in a fireplace and remembered that, yesterday, Kurt had seemed like one of those people that was constantly cold. It was no wonder that he had instinctively brought himself closer to the heater that was Blaine in order for himself to be warmed.

Staring down at the sleeping teenager, Blaine couldn't stop a smile from coming to his face. Kurt looked almost angelic as he slept. All the pain and worry lines were gone from his face, leaving it smooth and almost child-like as his slack mouth let out and in even, steady breaths. His soft-looking hair was tousled from a possibly-troubled sleep and his clothes were rumpled. Blaine thought he was beautiful.

Then, the moment was broken by Kurt frowning and inhaling a deep breath as he awoke from his own restless dreams. Blaine watched calmly as he appeared to get comfortable again, before realizing his own surroundings. His blue eyes flashed open and he shot off of Blaine and stood in the cool morning air, fast like lightning. He stood there, breathing kind of hard, and looking anywhere but at Blaine for a few moments. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He stammered.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Blaine interrupted him swiftly. The curly-haired boy rubbed his eyes and stretched a little. "Sharing body heat, right? No harm done." He looked blearily up at Kurt in time to see him relax a little and hesitantly sit back down next to Blaine.

He cleared his throught and, just like that, calm and collected Kurt was back again. "So, did you sleep alright?" He asked politely.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, as well as I can sleep in a place like this...I think it was pretty good."

"Good." Kurt seemed honestly relieved to hear that.

Suddenly, their conversation was cut short by the slam of a door and the thump of someone being thrown in the room, then the door slamming shut once more. Kurt jumped from beside Blaine and stood up once again. There was a low-register groan from the newcomer on the floor.

Kurt made his way across the room and past a couple of pillars before getting to the body slumped near the closed door. "Bruce, are you alright?" He asked quietly, hesitantly reaching out a hand to touch the other boy's shoulder.

A large hand sharply reached up and swatted Kurt's away. "Don't touch me!" He growled at the pale boy, who shrank back a little as the other boy dragged himself to a standing position. By this time, Blaine was on his feet as well, but the stranger couldn't see him from his vantage point near the door. So, this was Bruce.

"And, no I'm not alright, but thank you for asking, Kurt." Bruce spat out.

Kurt glared at him before replying icily, "Well, sorry, I was just worried that they'd-"

"You know they wouldn't risk hurting me that bad. They need us for their fucked-up weapon."

"Yes, but-" Kurt was once again cut off by Bruce's booming voice.

"Who the hell are you?" He called out, and this comment was clearly directed at Blaine lingering in the shadows.

Kurt carefully stepped so that he was between Bruce and Blaine. "Bruce, this is Blaine. Blaine's the Third."

Understanding dawned in Bruce's cold, green eyes as he looked Blaine up and down. Blaine did the same in return. Bruce was built like a gorilla, with a hight that towered over even Kurt and muscles that showed on his hairy arms. He had dirty-blonde hair and thin lips that were pursed into some sort of frown or grimace. After a moment of analysis, Blaine walked calmy forward and around Kurt to extend his right hand to him.

With slightly-narrowed eyes, Bruce took the proffered hand and shook it firmly then released it and placed his strong hands on his hips. "Nice manners this one's got, don't he?" He said snarkly to Kurt, who was watching them warily, as if he was ready to step in at any time.

Calmly, Blaine interjected, "I would prefer if you spoke to me directly, Bruce."

"Is that right?"

Blaine jutted his chin up and got closer to the bigger teen. "Yes." He said simply, and Bruce seemed to accept his un-spoken challenge and tensed himself up threateningly.

"Woah, guys, hold it!" Kurt said suddenly, placing a hand on Blaine's arm before he could raise it into a fist. "Those guys out there are the enemy, remember?" He said, pointing to the door that had recently slammed shut. "Not here. We need to work together," He flinched slightly at Bruce's intensely angry gaze. "Or, at least, not beat each-other up. We don't have to sing three-part harmonies, just...not kill each-other, maybe?"

Blaine immediately relaxed under Kurt's touch and words, but Bruce would not so easily back down. "You're only saying that because you don't want me to kick the shit out of your boyfriend here; isn't that right, pretty boy?"

Before Blaine could make an angry and rash move, Kurt spoke up once more. "No, Bruce, I just don't want anyone to fight in here. We have to live with each-other, that's all. You can ignore us completely, we'll leave you to your business, I don't care. Just don't cause this kind of scene, it isn't worth it."

"Fine, whatever." Blaine was a little surprised that Bruce gave up so easily, but relieved non-the-less. He hadn't really wanted to fight the guy, just wanted him to stop treating Kurt like dirt under his feet. With a terse nod, the large teenager dusted his tattered clothing off and moved to the opposite side of the room where Blaine and Kurt had slept.

They spent the day on opposite ends of many spectrums. Bruce had produced his own blanket from a corner somewhere and sat on it near the wall with the window and the waterfall. He would spend an endless amount of time filling the air with scratching noises as he drew on the wall using a rock. Blaine couldn't see what he was creating, but he didn't care all that much. He was just glad that Bruce was leaving him and Kurt alone.

Kurt and Blaine sat on their own make-shift bed and talked the time away. "What happened to Bruce out there?" Blaine asked first off, almost dreading the unknown answer. "What were they doing to him?"

Kurt frowned and bunched up the blanket in a fist. "Interrogation." He said simply.

"Interrogation?"

"Yeah," Kurt's blue eyes locked on Blaine's hazel ones. "They'll take you out after you've had a few days to get settled in." He wondered how Kurt had handled everything with only Bruce for company. Blaine knew that he wouldn't have been able to keep himself together without Kurt helping and guiding him.

His triangular eyebrows scrunched up. "Like, interrogation as in torture?"

Kurt's expression clouded over. "Yes. But, not in a way that leaves a mark."

Blaine felt something in his throat. "And, what information do they want from us?"

The taller boy leaned against the wall and regarded him thoughtfully. "They want to know where the next Chosen is." He rolled his eyes. "They're convinced that we know everything, when the truth is that we are completely clueless and lost. They think that we know where the others are, so they interrogate us endlessly in order to gather us all up."

Blaine was still confused. "But, if we don't know anything and don't give them any answers, then how they find the other Chosen?"

Kurt looked a little sick and bit his lip. "You'll find out. I...I don't really want to talk about this now, alright?" He looked upset, and this caused Blaine to worry more inside.

However, what he did was gently place his hand over Kurt's. "Yeah, that's fine. You don't have to tell me everything." Kurt looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand, relaxing a bit against the wall once more. Blaine let his eyes wander around the room, which was illuminated a bit more by the afternoon sun. "Hey, what's that?" He asked suddenly, pointing to a small door that he hadn't seen in the dark.

Kurt shrugged. "The bathroom."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before Blaine could think of anything to say. Then, he got an idea. "Hey, do you want to learn sign language?" He asked his companion perkily.

Kurt gave him a bemused look. "You know sign language?" He said curiously.

"Yeah, my brother's deaf. Our whole family learned it." The curly-haired boy told him, before swiftly changing the subject. They didn't talk about family. "Here, I'll teach you some small things to start off with, okay?"

"Sure." Kurt gave him a smile. And, that was how Blaine's second day was spent.

**Author's Second Note: So...what do you think? Please let me know in a review; they keep the chapters coming. :) Also, if there are any White Collar fans out there, note that my sister (imaginess) and I are currently writing a kick-ass White Collar/Glee crossover, which we will hopefully publish the first chapter to soon! Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling now. Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chosen **

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Hello there, mystery reader! It is awesome that you stopped by! I hope you enjoy your time here. I'm enjoying this story; are you?**

**Warnings: Bruce has a very bad mouth in this chapter and he says some nasty words. I hate writing stuff like this, but his character needed this, so... You have been warned.**

Blaine's second night in the prison wasn't as good to him as the first had been. While his body had shut down before, this time his mind kept him awake. He dreamed of his capture; of the way that his dad had kept his mother out of harm's way, of the desperate look on his older brother's face as Cooper had struggled against the people coming to take him. The cold fear and panic filled Blaine once again and he woke up to the sound of a scream and an irritation in his throat.

He listened to the echo of his cry reverberate around the now-familiar room. And then, there was only the lingering remnants of his fear, like mist dissapearing in a cloudless sky, as he felt the touch of two gentle hands that were not his own. Blaine let his tears fall as Kurt pulled him into his arms and onto his lap and he cried into the thin shoulder of his only companion and friend. He had only known Kurt for a few days, but he felt safe being held by the taller boy and had a trust for him deep down in his heart.

Kurt was whispering soft reassurances and comforting words into his ear as he held Blaine close and rocked him softly. "Shh, it's alright." He said, stroking Blaine's unruly curls. "The dreams go away after a while. You just have to let your mind adjust, as well as your body." A soft kiss to his temple that both boys barely registered. "Shh, you're fine."

After a few minutes, Blaine's tears stopped and he simply stayed where he was, warm and content in Kurt's arms. In the sudden silence of the atmosphere and his mind, he could hear the heavy snoring of Bruce from across the room. "Bruce is not a light sleeper, I take it?" He commented softly, speaking into Kurt's collarbone.

Blaine felt it as Kurt chuckled a little. "No, he can sleep through anything." There was no source of light coming from the small window, so it must still be cloudy night. There were a few moments where all they could hear was Bruce's snores and the other's breathing. Then, Kurt asked, "Do you want to talk about it? Your dream?"

Blaine pressed his wet cheek to Kurt's shoulder. "It was about my capture...my family." He said after a pause. He felt the pale boy hum a little for him to continue. "When those four men came to my house, my father automatically brought Mother out of harm's way, but that left my brother and me unprotected." He shook his head a little. "I know that Father cares about Cooper and me, but he had to make a choice in a very short time, and he chose Mother."

Kurt shifted a little and brought the blanket around Blaine while he continued to speak. "Cooper, my older brother, tried to keep them away from me when it became apparent that I was what they were after. But, they were too strong and there were too many of them." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as images once again sprung forth in his mind. "They were hurting him...and I couldn't do anything. All I could hear were his cries of pain and him shouting, and then I was taken away."

Kurt sighed, the action ruffling the hair on top of Blaine's head. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I wish more than anything that this wasn't happening to us."

"What about your family?" Blaine looked up at the other boy's face to see Kurt bite his lip.

"It was just my dad and me. My mom died when I was eight years old." Blaine gripped the pale boy a little tighter, although Kurt was speaking in the dull tone of long-suppressed emotions. "When they came to get me, my dad fought so hard...and I couldn't do anything. I've always been weak and, when it came down to it, I failed him. They hurt him so badly...I don't even know if he's alive."

Blaine's heart hurt hearing that story. Kurt was obviously dealing with some guilt issues, but he hadn't even looked sad when telling the story. He had kept these emotions locked away to avoid hurting more than he already was. "Kurt, you're not weak." Blaine started, but he was cut off by a brisk reply.

"I don't want to talk about me, alright?" Despite his words and slightly harsher tone, Kurt didn't move Blaine from where he was protectively in his arms and his grip on the shorter boy stayed gentle.

Blaine nodded a little and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder once more. "Okay," He mumbled and relaxed even more when the taller boy rested his cheek against the top of Blaine's head. Sleep found both of them in that position and they stayed in each other's arms until they woke the next morning.

* * *

Blaine woke up to the leering voice of Bruce standing over him. "Oh, isn't this cute." He was saying in a biting and sarcastic tone. "Why doesn't Bruce ever get any cuddles from you, pretty boy?"

Kurt gently dislodged Blaine from him and stood up to face the large teenager. "Why don't you just get to your own side, Bruce?" He asked aggressively. Blaine slowly stood up as well, placing himself closely behind Kurt so that he could jump in at any time.

"Yeah," Bruce sneered. "We should draw a line in the ground so that we know the boundary between my side and the fags' side. Are you two gonna fuck every night or something? Give me a little warning if you plan to, alright?" Blaine's blood was boiling at the other boy's words and also at the tense set of Kurt's shoulders as he took the verbal abuse. The bigger guy turned to walk away, but Blaine moved forward and shoved him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted, his anger getting the best of him as he saw red, his muscles tensing. "I'm not going to stand here and let you talk to him like that!"

Bruce shoved him right back and Blaine stumbled at the force of it. This guy was as strong he looked. "Yeah that's right, Blainey, protect your little slut!" He shouted mockingly. Blaine clenched his teeth and lunged at him again.

"Stop this!" Kurt was yelling. He tried to move forward into the fray, but Bruce reached out and shoved him hard. Kurt fell back against a pillar with a crack and slid to the ground. Seeing this fueled Blaine's fury even more and he jumped at Bruce and landed a few hits to the other boy's abdomen. However, Bruce was too strong and Blaine was too short, so he couldn't deal that much damage.

The door slammed open just as Blaine stumbled back from a punch to the face. Suddenly, the fighting boys found themselves forced apart by the same leather-wearing men that had escorted them. "Break it up, you two." One of them growled.

The three boys found themselves restrained. One of the men had grabbed Kurt from where he had fallen and was holding him with his arms behind his back. Two of the men were keeping Bruce immobile, and another man had hold of Blaine. There were two more guys standing by. Breathing hard, Blaine asked, "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Didn't your friends let you know-" One of the men started, but was cut off by Bruce.

"I think we were a little busy." He sneered, and Blaine noticed with satisfaction that the bigger boy's lip was bleeding. One of the two guys restraining the blonde boy smacked him across the head and he shut up.

The man holding Blaine jostled the short boy and moved him towards the door, followed by everyone else in the room. "It's shower day."

The three boys were led by the six guards down the halls once again. Blaine didn't waste his brain power memorizing the route this time. After a short trip, they found themselves in front of a door like the rest in the prison. Blaine could hear the sound of running water behind it.

Sure enough, when the door was opened by one of the men with free hands, they were shoved into a room nearly entirely taken up by a waterfall. The steady flow of water came from a jagged cut in the rock at about the hight of 10' above the ground. The room was made completely of stone, with an ankle-deep pool at the base of the waterfall. The waterfall itself was nearly wall-to-wall in width.

The men released the three boys, and half of the entourage left the room and shut the door. Now there was one leather-wearing goon for each teenager. One of them jerked his square jaw at them. Kurt and Bruce evidently got the hint and started to remove their clothes with their heads downcast. Blaine followed their lead until all three of them were standing there wearing only their pants. Another sharp movement of the head and they moved towards the waterfall under the steady gaze of their guards.

Blaine noticed with curiousity that all three of their Marks were glowing bright blue. Bruce's looked smaller located on his broad and muscled shoulder. The large boy saw Blaine looking and gave him a glare. The curly-haired boy moved to the opposite side of the room, where Kurt was approaching the waterfall.

When he stepped in the ankle deep water before the cascade, Blaine shivered. The water was freezing. And they were supposed to shower in this? Getting closer to Kurt, the shorter boy noticed that his friend was shaking already. Kurt was a naturally cold person. Blaine wondered how he survived this.

When he reached Kurt, Blaine couldn't help but look over his body. Kurt was slim, but not skinny. Blaine admired the delicate planes of his chest and the taught ridges of his muscles. His body was lithe and flawless, and Blaine felt suddenly self-conscious about his curly chest-hair and short stature. Those doubts fluttered out of his mind, however, when he saw Kurt look him over and blush.

"We have to shower in this?" He voiced his concerns loudly to Kurt over the roar of the water. "It's freezing!"

Kurt nodded, his teeth already chattering (and they hadn't even gotten under the water yet!). "Yeah, but they give you a change of clothes afterwards, so we won't freeze to death...hopefully."

Blaine could barely hear the last word over the noise, but he read Kurt's lips to know what he said. He slowly reached out and put a hand on Kurt's right shoulder, near his Mark. "I'm not gonna let you freeze to death, I promise." He said.

Kurt smiled a little but looked slightly astonished at Blaine's touch. "How do you manage to be warm still?" He said, putting his cold hand over Blaine's.

The shorter boy laughed. "We're not even in the water yet, silly!" He said, then he reached and took both of Kurt's hands in his, and pulled them both under the cascade of freezing water.

He almost screamed at how cold it was, and he didn't miss Kurt's yelp of surprise and shock. Kurt pulled on their interlaced hands and they were out of the waterfall just as quickly as they had gone in. However, the tall boy hadn't pulled them out the way they had come. Blaine found himself behind the waterfall, between a wall of stone and a wall of freezing water. Their shuddering breaths echoed faintly in the strange tunnel that was created.

Blaine found himself pinned against the wall and looking up at a very cold and soaking wet Kurt. His brown hair was plastered to his head and fell in front of his striking blue eyes like a dark curtain. Droplets of water glistened where they had gathered on his eyelashes. Kurt stared back at him intensely before realizing the situation and turning away abruptly.

It was then that Blaine got a full view of his back, which was beginning to bruise from the hit he had taken against the pillar. "Oh, Kurt." He said, stepping forward. There was a marring of strange colours against the boy's flawless, ivory skin. Blaine reached out and touched his back gently, not missing the way Kurt shook uncontrollably from the cold. "You're hurt." He said.

At his touch, Kurt turned around once more. "So are you." He stated, reaching a trembling hand up to Blaine's left cheekbone, where he was sure a black eye was forming from his fight with Bruce.

It was then that time seemed to stand still; Kurt's hand was caressing the side of Blaine's face and Blaine had his arm around Kurt to rest on his back. They, once again, got caught in each other's gazes and felt a distinct pull, like a tether between them. Blaine slowly brought his other arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt brought his other hand up to cup Blaine's face.

Then, they both leaned forward and their lips touched.

Blaine felt himself gasp as something that felt like electricity jolted through him. Kurt shivered again, this time not from the cold. They pulled apart from the simple kiss and looked into each-other's eyes once more. Kurt's lips (blue around the edges) slowly pulled up into a grin. At the way the taller boy's eyes lit up, Blaine felt himself smile too.

Then, their mouths crashed together once more. Blaine could barely think past the sensation of their bare, wet chests pressed together and his back against the stone wall. Their lips moved together as if they were peices of a puzzle that knew exactly where they fit. Kurt's hands tangled in Blaine's soaking-wet curls and Blaine sighed into the kiss. He forgot all about the waterfall and the strange men and the prison and the Chosen. All he knew in that moment was everything that was Kurt.

Then, the illusion was shattered as a command rang through the room. "Okay, boys, time's up. Hope you got clean, because your next shower isn't for another four days." Kurt and Blaine parted, resting foreheads against the other and breathing hard.

"We have to go." Kurt whispered and Blaine felt his breath ghost along his parted lips.

"Yeah," He said, and they reluctantly stepped out of their embrace and passed through the freezing torrent of water and back into the gazes of Bruce and the three men. Their fellow prisoner gave them a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. The men simply handed them messily-folded piles of brown clothes.

They each turned away for their own separate privacies and changed as quickly as possible out of the soaking wet pants and into the dry outfit. Blaine looked down at himself and saw that he was now dressed in the same things that Kurt wore. A tattered (but clean) brown shirt, large pants, and some kind of soft brown shoe. His thick hair was still dripping water, but he felt much warmer. He looked over and noticed that Kurt still had his arms wrapped around his own torso for warmth.

When they were escourted back to their room Bruce seemed to have had enough of confrontations, and left them alone to their own side of the room to draw on the walls once more.

Kurt and Blaine lay down again on their blanket, side by side. They talked deep into the day, like their time behind the waterfall hadn't even happened, except it was there in their soft smiles and in the tenderness of their looks. Blaine taught Kurt some more sign language to pass the time. Soon enough, the daylight passing through the window faded into nothing and they fell asleep and dreamed of the other, with their hands linked tightly between them.

**Author's Second Note: I have gotten 22 followers, 11 favorites, and 8 reviews. And I absolutely love that and think it's amazing! But, I really need your feedback and I'm not getting many reviews per chapter. Is it because I say I like this story? Is it because I beg for reviews too much?**

**Anyway, I'm rambling wayyy too much for this. Just one last thing (I promise!): I have the beginning of this written and I have the end kind of planned out, but I will need you guys for help during the middle part to give me ideas and vote on characters and stuff. But I can't do that if I don't know that I have you guys to turn to. And wow this A/N is REALLY LONG! I'm sorry. You are a champ for getting through this. I degress.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
